Misery Loves Company
by Katchi
Summary: [AU]They lived different lives yet they felt miserable. All they needed was a companion, something that might be found if they accept one another.[Namiku]


**Title**- **M**_is_ery **L**_ov_es **C**_omp_any

Misery- Is state of suffering and want as a result of physical circumstances, Mental or emotional unhappiness or distress.

He closed his book and laughed to himself, that word seemed to have summed up the way he felt. He was miserable. He hated everything. He thought at times that he should end his misery; he felt he was the only one who felt this way.

"Hey Riku," Sora called out to him; "Kairi and I are going to the park with the others, you coming."

"Nah I have things to do today, I'll see you later", Riku said waving, _If only they knew how I felt_, he thought.

The thing is Riku didn't seem to be the miserable type, he was loved by all, girls stared and turned as he passed them in the halls. Everyone loved Riku, but he hated it all. He stood outside the school letting out a loud sigh. He decided to go home. As he walked the streets someone caught his attention, a blond girl surrounded by three guys. Her face was emotionless as if this was a routine for her and all her fear of those three guys had vanished.

Riku was going to ignore until one yelled. He yelled at her and she seemed unfazed. Riku wondered if he should help, _Marluxia is a big guy, what is he doing picking a fight with such a small girl._

"Namine," he said slyly. "When are you going to give in, just give me a little kiss, I promise you'll like it," he smiled.

"Just leave me alone", she said walking pass him. The other two grabbed her and slammed her to the wall. "I didn't ask, you are going to give me that kiss," Marluxia yelled. He pressed her against the wall and leaned closer to her face.

"Why don't you assholes leave her alone?" Riku said.

Marluxia just turned around and smiled. He looked to Namine who he still had in his grasp, "I'll deal with you later", he said as he walked off with the other two.

Namine got up and brushed herself off and looked to Riku. "T-thank you," she stutter, "but I could have handled it myself, just next time don't get involved." She walked passed him with nothing else to say.

Riku felt upset, _I went through all that trouble to help her and she didn't appreciate it at all._

Riku just sighed and decided to go to the park anyway, he sat at the park benched and sighed.

"Riku," someone yelled. Riku looked toward the voice and saw Sora.

"Hey", Riku said.

"So you decided to come anyway", he smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied.

"Are you feeling alright Riku you seem depressed or something," Sora asked worried.

"What are you talking about", Riku laughed, "I'm fine just a bit tired, I had a lot of tests today", he lied.

"Okay if your sure, well come on we're playing basket ball you want to join", Sora asked.

_No,_ "yeah sure." Riku didn't want to, but Sora seemed to be aware of Riku's depression so he decided to go play along.

After the game they walked together. Riku saw an oncoming bridge. "Guys I'm taking the long way home," he said.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow", Kairi waved.

Riku walked across the bridge and stopped to see the view. "I wonder if it'll hurt if I jump", he said to no one in particular.

"I don't think there's any pain", someone said, which startled Riku.

He looked towards the voice to see the blond girl sitting on the edge of the bridge.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous you should get down," Riku asked.

"Yeah but if I was to accidentally fall no one will miss me anyway", she said grimly.

"You shouldn't say that there has to be someone who cares for you," Riku tried to reassure.

She just laughed. "Then why are you here, there must be someone who cares for you?"

"Yeah there are, but I don't like the attention I get from them."

"Is that the cause your misery?" She asked still not facing him.

_Misery there's that word again_, he thought. Not really I guess rejection too, he answered.

"Rejection?

"Yeah by her."

"Oh that girl with the red hair, I could tell you liked her."

Riku looked at her, "are you stalking me or something? He asked.

"No not really it's just, one it's obvious how you and that brunette drool over her", she giggled.

Riku smiled," you know I see you ever day, yet I don't know your name, and I have never seen you smile before… it suites you", he blushed.

She blushed as well; she had never received a compliment like that before, let alone have a conversation like this with anyone all together.

"T-thank you", she said. I don't understand this I still feel miserable but I have someone to talk about it with. She looked at the view from the bridge and became startled by the height, she did not realize that she had considered suicide and when she did have those thoughts she seemed fine with the idea of jumping off the bridge, but now she wanted to live. Maybe she found what she needed, a companion.

Riku realized the panic expression on her face and walk towards her. She got up fast and tried to get to the safe part of the bridge, but with this frighten state she was in, she slipped. She closed her eyes as she lost balanced completely, tears sliding down her cheek.

She then felt strong arms hold on her tightly and pull her up. When her feet felt a solid foundation she opened her eyes and looked at a Riku and his relieved expression. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest and began to cry.

"I though death was no big deal," she cried, "I thought it was something that just happens but I was wrong, it was the worst thing I've ever felt."

"At least you didn't fall", Riku sighed. "I would have probably jumped right after you I you did."

She looked at him, "but why I don't even know your name and you don't know mine."

"My name is Riku, there now you know my name, and may I know the name of my companion."

She smiled, "Namine", she answered.

"That's a nice name", he said, "and there's another smile see you don't have to be so depressed all the time", he lectured.

She pouted, "What do you mean; you were planning on jumping if I wasn't here so you shouldn't be lecturing me about depression."

He laughed, "okay your right but I didn't and you didn't so let's just promise that we won't think of doing something stupid like that again okay."

She grabbed his hand and shook it, "okay promise."

"I don't think a hand shake is a very promising," he said.

"Really then what were you thinking?" She asked.

"Well…" he thought a few seconds and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed, "was that more promising", she asked giggling.

"Yeah actually it was", he blushed.

They turned towards the sun and Riku looked at his watch, it's late we should be heading home right.

She frowned and nodded, "yeah I guess."

Riku blushed, "let's meet at this bridge again", he said, "I really like talking to someone who understands the way I feel."

"Okay," she said I feel the same way.

"I'll see you in school right", he asked.

"Yeah tomorrow" she said, "until then bye."

She walked off and Riku watched as she walked through the opposite side of the bridge. _I may still feel misery, but now I have company._

Katchi- I like that title Misery loves company, it suites these two so much. I'm not sure if I should keep this a oneshot, if I get at least that 5 reviews saying continue, then I will,so please R&R, Until next time.


End file.
